halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 Final Transmission :Yeah, I don't think it will be necessarily canon in any universe, but it should still make for an interesting read . . . later! :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 20:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have any reference material for Jane other than her character page and Crimson Team's page? Preferably a story or RP. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 02:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I had one story in this wiki back in 2008, but I think I might have deleted the story. I guess "No" would be the appropriate answer.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Assistance :To be honest, I don't really know what it does or what happens if I take it out of the template. Ask Kylie (RR) about this function before you remove it.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Maragret vs. Ackerson I think Marge would either be dead or retired by 2552. She was only mentioned in the parts of GoO that were in the 2530s, and not heard of afterwards. :P -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 20:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Lies! A woman that powerful and cold would live on till 200! Also, this is the 26th century where life expectancy would have been extended and that the retirees would only retire somewhere between 100-110.... but again, you do have a point. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Ackerson and Parangosky are both dead anyway. I don't know what to put.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::The last mention of Parangosky was in 2551 and she was still shown somewhat in charge of ONI. Seeing that Ackerson is more of a Army officer than an Intelligence Director, it is more likely that Parangosky is still in charge.外国人(7alk) 02:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I just read Parangosky's bio in the Halo Encyclopedia. She's still alive and holds the highest rank possible by 2552.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Test and Evaluation I was going to start an article for the UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps if it's ok with you.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, made it. Also, is TEC supposed to be the same as the Operational Test and Evaluation Center from Halo Graphic Novel. If so, I can transfer additional infromation.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 22:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I would assume so.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer of help. I had actually asked this of someone else before you offered, but could you help me to make an infobox for Xenomorph characters on Xenopedia? We have one for Predators, but unfortunantly, not one for thier slimy arch-rivals. Thanks.--'LastJedi1515' (talk) 00:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Previews/Spoilers and a Progress Report :I've hit a bit of writers block for the story, but it should pass soon enough. In the meantime, I thought I'd send your way the deathscene of Jane to see if it is a fitting tribute to your character. Enjoy! :Jane looked around, horrified at the sight before her. Thousands of the xenomorphs were crawling over the walls and ceiling. One huge alien with a large crest on its head sat in the center, and it hissed at her. It had to be the queen. Ones closer saw her and began to stalk towards her, tails twitching. :“Jeffrey. I’m not going to be able to get back to you. Complete the mission.” :“Jane? What’s going on down th–” Jane shut off her com. As the aliens drew closer, she calmly drew her shotgun and looked up at the one in front of her. It was larger than the rest, the crests on its head tinted crimson. Jane smiled under her helmet as it hissed at her. She raised the shotgun in the blink of an eye, then fired as she ran forward. Red’s long head burst open as pellets went in, spraying acid blood as he fell. Some spattered on Jane’s armor, melting away the metal where it touched. :Warriors and drones flew at her, scrambling over the hive floor only to be thrown back by a blast of buckshot. As she neared the queen, her shotgun clicked empty. She used it to throw another alien out of the way before drawing her assault rifle. Jane jumped off a warrior straight towards the queen. :Shock came over her as she stopped mid-air. The queen hissed what could have only been laughter, with Jane impaled on its tail. The queen carried her closer, until their faces met. It extended its inner mouth and prepared to strike, still laughing. :Jane saw only the figures of two humans walking towards her. Alex and Rika, her old teammates, had come to get her. And she only heard the beep of her armor’s countdown as the Mjolnir suits reactor went critical. :“Joke’s on you, bitch.” Jane laughed back. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 20:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Such horrific way to die... I loved how you reused Kurt's dying moments in Jane. :P :There are several questions I must ask: 1) Wouldn't a MJOLNIR detonation be a nuclear detonation? If so, wouldn't that also kill those within its proximity or are they already safe? 2) Rather than throwing the shotgun at the queen (which wastes previous seconds), might I suggest having her retreating to safety to fire from a range with her AR (thus, extending the battle)? You could add in several Drones/Warriors trying to defend the Queen when she does so, and add in several sentences/paragraphs about her priming her armour to detonate after she exhausted her arsenal and then continue to her death scene (the punching and meleeing her way through to kill the Queen).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Right. Backround is that the surviving S2-Bs and ODSTs are on a Pelican and a scavanged freighter, the ship they were brought on being destroyed by the Predator ship. S-110 is the only other character onboard, on his way to the bridge. There's a limited infestation of the queens old nest on the planet below, and the plan is to take it down and use reactors, kind of like the Pillar of Autumn. 110 will duel the Predator on the bridge. I'm unsure about the Mjolnir reactor. I've not read Operation:First Strike in a while, and the school computer I'm using has Halopedia blocked. And about everything else everywhere . . . fortunately, not Halo Fanon! As to extending the battle, I'm not familiar with the character . . . I imagined that she would want to ensure the death of the queen, though I could extend at least the part of getting to the queen. Also, the red-head alien is somewhat of a major character. He was spawned from one of G-117s Headhunters, and in case of needing to explain the story from the Alien's point of view, that's the one I'll use. Case-in-point, yeah, it needs extending At the moment, I'm working on the story of the ODSTs groundside. They're investigating a ship boneyard, and the aliens have made their first kill . . . That Damn Sniper, sniping Class-II Are there any spots left open for the Spartan-II Class II Program? I only need one and then I could just add him somewhere. If not, I can always use a Spartan-III and make hima Headhunter. Thanks.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 21:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm about to split the Class II program into my own personal and private article. There'll be only 14 open slots in this program and it will have a degree of flexibility within the Elysium Timeline.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh good, the involvement of other timelines in the article made it pretty confusing.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 21:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) More questions. :P When do the augmentations take place? Also, do the majority die at Reach or do some die prior? How does the team naming work? --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :The augmentation procedures would be somewhere between the S-II and S-IIIs. Remember, Ackerson consider Project MIST as a prototype project for his S-III Program. :) After the deactivation of the program, the MIST candidates worked together with the original S-IIs and their fate is up to the authors. It is preferred that the MIST candidates to die in the Reach event. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm thinking about writing a story about a group of MIST Spartans who return to a conqoured planet to fight a Yanme'e Queen. So, thanks for the info.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Be sure to keep an eye on the article. :) :::Bending canon (If you consider ILB Universe canon) is very difficult... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Still in Pre-production :Since I have little to go on for the character of Jane-095, I need a little background information for how you want your character to be portrayed. *What was her personality before and now after the news of her teammates dying at Reach? *What weapons and equipment would she bring? (Keep the weapons tally about three. I seem to remember a Spartan named CJ from Celebrity Deathmatch . . .) *Anything else you would like to see in the character, from aspects of personality to scene ideas. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 22:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Her personality is similar like John-117; leadership skills, courageous and gallant. Luck is always on her side (i.e. avoided the Battle of Reach) and as such, she always had ways of getting out of troubling situations. However, ever since that incident, she became more like Lucy of S-III; quiet and traumatised by the event. Always had flashbacks when triggered by a certain word or a similar appearance (Alex and Rika always appears around her whenever she's in a devastating condition). ::She's more of close combatant, so I would assume she would prefer a shotgun, close combat knife and M6 pistols. For equipment, she carries the prototype bubble shield (the one seen in H3 Trailer and Halo Legends' Odd One Out). She prefers hand-to-hand combat than using weapons, but only when the situation is not beyond her. ::And that's Jane... for now.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Emphasis should be on "mixed-martial arts": jujutsu, taekwando and kenpo.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Writer Is it ok if I use a "writer share" template on the UNSC Air Force (Elysium Timeline) article? Usually I'd leave it public like the Army/Navy/Marine articles, but since I am going to greatly add to it I put the template. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I have another question, in the Elysium Timeline, does the UEG gain back any of it's power during the Rebuild Era? I was planning to make a collection of articles on members of the UEG. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::It attempts to and manages to regain some of its power. However, ongoing and active rebellions conducted by the URF made it impossible to regain all of it. Keep watching the Rebuild Era. It will be updated every month. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) My Spartan :Go ahead... it's not stated who the SPARTAN is.. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Next time, remember to put Elysium Timeline in the sitenotice. Stop delaying it.外国人(7alk) 03:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC)